In 2000 Years
by Rhenea Endress .2
Summary: It's been 2000 years since all of the Titans were wiped out. Well... Most of them, 2 Titan Shifters who slept in crystals are still alive to this day. Full summary in Prologue
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been 2000 years since all of the Titans were wiped out.

Well... Most of them, 2 Titan Shifters who slept in crystals are still alive to this day.

Knowing only each other, they decided to live and sort things out together, dealing with so many paper works to be able to be a citizen and live a 'normal life'

Being the only one who has each other's back, they decided to sort the disagreement that happened 2000 years before, after all it had been more than a thousand years since it happened, might as well let go of it. Eren grew to like her as his own sister now, just as he did with Mikasa.

Now, as they were only frozen in their teen years, they decided to go to highschool but they need money to survive.

Hiding behind the alias name of 'Perfide' and 'Proditor' they are known as the 'Shifter Siblings' The famous authors of the book 'Attack on Titan' a book known all around the globe.

Follow them as they meet familliar faces once again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Familiar Faces**

Eren sighed as time went on, he was currently in class listening to the boring lecture of his History teacher blaberring about the war between Titans and Humanity.

The lesson was just scratching the surface, it was about the time when Keith Shadis was still in positon of commander. Already knowing what had happened he decided to let his mind drift off to the time when he was still with the Survey corps. But his thoughts were quickly cut off.

"Eren Jaeger." The teacher called to him. He felt the gaze of his classmates upon him, specially Annie's.

"Yes sir?" The young brunette asked standing up.

"Can you tell me what happened after Keith retired as commander?" The teacher asked.

"He went on to teach Cadets how to fight the titans, for them to one day make the decision on which Regiment to join wether the Garrison troops , the Military Police that works under the king, or the Survey Corps, the only regiment that ventured outside of the walls." He answered, now feeling the confused gaze of a few his classmate's, except ofcourse Annie and those who are a member of the History Club.

"Very good Jaeger, did you do research?" The teacher praised with a question, he was impressed. "That information is not in your history books." He informed, he didn't think that anyone who was not a member of the history club would trouble themselves to search that up in the net.

As for the other students who were confused, they finally know why they don't know about it despite doing their home work of reading their books.

"Yes sir," Eren replied to his teacher's question, He wanted to say no and that he just knows it but stopped himself from doing so, not wanting to answer anymore questions incase his teacher decided to ask.

Just as he took his seat the bell rang, the teacher fixed his materials as did he and the students when the teacher once again spoke.

"Okay class, for your next assignment I need you to search about Erwin Smith and his right hand man." The teacher told his students as he eyed them but he didn't notice when Eren froze for a Split second.

"Also Search about his Right hand man's name and tittle, I will ask you questions tomorrow and if you answered incorrectly, you will squat by the door. Am I understood?" The teacher said and got a chorus of 'yes sir' and finally left the room.

Eren stood up and walked to the door halting for a moment to wait for Annie before walking again. The walk to the gate was silent until they were nowhere near school grounds.

"Are you okay?" Asked Annie, she noticed when he froze. She found out through one of their past conversations that Humanity's hope and strongest soldier were dating. It took her by suprise honestly, she didn't expect Levi Ackerman to be gay.

"Yeah I'm fine." Eren replied honestly, and Annie knew this. He was perfectly okay because he knew there is still a chance that he is still out there and is reincarnated, after all some of the person he once knew was.

Just then Annie's phone rang which caught the attention of the two. When the blonde took it out she saw that Nanaba was the caller. Nanaba is their manager and the only one who knows the real Identities of Perfide and Proditor.

The two went into an alley and answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Annie asked through the phone.

"Hello, Annie I have some amazing news!" Nanaba exclaimed from the other line. It was obvious she was excited for something. "Is Eren with you?" Nanaba continued asking for the brunette.

"Yes he is," Annie said turning her face to look at her brother only to meet his eyes when she did so, they both shared a weary look. An excited Nanaba was like an over excited Mother, it's hard to deal with. "What's up?" Annie continued, questioning the actions of the female on the other line. The two already had a good idea as to why their manager is so excited.

"The second book of your series is such a big hit!" Nanaba began, her voice getting higher after the fifth word. "We already sold over a million copies all over the world!" Nanaba said clearly delighted by the fact. "Gelgar even said his boss is quite fond of the story and is conscidering of asking us if he can make it into a movie!" Nanaba finished her rant.

Gelgar is her boyfriend that works for Tollywood, Tollywood is a well known movie production series that has made over 2369 movies and most of it are succesful. Gelgar is a good boyfriend, he takes his job seriously but he can manage his time efficiently so he can make time for Nanaba. Although if you introduce him to some alcohol, he will not stop drinking until he drops wasted. Luckily he has Nanaba to take care of him.

"That's... good to hear!" Eren exclaimed looking at the phone, though his voice held a little bit of hesitance. He wasn't exactly sure if he wants their life story be turned into a movie for people to enjoy watching, their life is not exactly 'enjoyable'.

"What's wrong?" Nanaba asked concerned, she caught the uncertainty laced on his voice. "Why does it sound like your not really excited?" Nanaba asked once more. She was completely excited about the whole thing, many literary writers out there wants their stories to be made into a movie with such a big production such as Tollywood.

"We'll talk to you later Nanaba," Annie suddenly chimed in, speaking for Eren. "We need to talk about something." Annie finished.

"Okay, well call me when your free." Nanaba ended the call.

After that the blonde and brunette left the ally and continued their way home. When they arrived, as soon as Annie closed the door "I don't want to sell our life story to Tollywood." Eren blurted out.

Annie looked at her only surviving friend from 2000 years ago, that she now consider as her own brother. She looked at him with understanding written all over her face. Their life was theirs, and it belonged to them only. Tollywood never experienced what happened to them, and because of that they don't want their lives portrayed by someone who hasn't lived through it.

"I know, I understand." Annie began as she followed Eren into the living room but not before taking off her shoes. "I'll talk to nanaba later," she said taking a seat on the couch and turned on the television. "You want some Pizza?" Annie asked Eren who was getting a drink from the kitchen as she took out her phone.

"Yes," was the simple reply she received. And with that she dialed.

The night went on with the two of them watching the series 'Fairy Tail' eating pizza, not caring to do their history homework, I mean why in the name of the old majestic wall Sina would you need History when lived through it?

* * *

So time went on and the two eventually fell asleep together on the living room while the outro for the anime that they watched played.

The next morning, the two took turns on taking a shower, Annie went in first, she also made her way to school first. She was assigned by the head master to take 2 new transfer students around the school. When Eren finished his shower he wore clothes that Annie set for him, their school didn't have uniforms and his fashion sense were non-existent so he had Annie helps him with his choice of clothing for almost everyday. Almost...

When he headed out of the house, he looked at his watch and realised he still had a few more time to spare so he went in the nearest cafè to ordered his usual, when walking to the register he took out his phone to text Annie when he bumped into someone making him let go of his phone. He bent down to get it while saying sorry to the other person, when his hand was in contact with his phone he saw a hand on his face as if to help him stand up, when he looked at the person who the hand belonged to he was met with a pair of blue eyes that he hasn't seen for more than a hundred years.

"Armin..."

To be continued...

* * *

**In this story, Eren and Annie will be like siblings, just like with Eren with Mikasa. There will be no romantic relationship between Eren and Annie, I repeat there will be NO romantic relationship between him and Annie, NONE.**

**The timeline will be after season 2. after the 2nd season things will go the way my plot will. though I will be taking some information from other seasons such as Historia being royal blood.**

**There will be no OCs but there will be characters from other anime such as Noragami, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Kuroshitsuji, etc.**

**N O C H A R A C T E R S B E L O N G T O M E**


End file.
